World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Seven: Royal Royale
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Seven: Royal Royale is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. It is also part seven of the fan made story arc, World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen. Premise Team Ritzy heads to London, England to prevent Brass from kidnapping the queen's royal dogs. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Cool journeyed through Snake Island in search of Stefan and Pan. Unable to use their transportation devices, Stefan and Pan tried to escape, but to no avail. Despite the fact that each side are enemies, Both Team Cool and Stefan and Pan worked together to escape the island. As soon as the team returned home, Tony Rigs told Cooler that he is quitting the pound for good. Will Tony make good on his promise? The answers will be revealed in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At London, England, Team Ritzy is seen leaving the airport.) Barkerville: Well, here we are. I wonder how long it will be before we run into a member of the Unlucky Thirteen. (Meanwhile, Brass is seen humming while marching around the sidewalk. Two cats walk up to him.) Cats: Good day, governor. Brass: Good day, Blake. Good day, Whiskerfield. Blake: I say, dear chap, it's been a while since Whiskerfield and I have seen cats like you in uniform. Don't you agree, Whiskerfield? Whiskerfield: Indubitably, Blake. Brass: The reason why I'm here is because my master sent me. Here's the plan. While you two rally up a mob, I'm going to kidnap the queen's royal dogs. (Whiskerfield and Blake's eyes widen with shock.) Blake: Surely, you don't mean the Piccadilly Pooches. Brass: Yes, I do. Dogs have bullied us for way too long. Now, snap to it and get the others! Blake: Yes, general! Whiskerfield: Right-o, general! (Elsewhere, Team Ritzy is looking for Brass.) Barkerville: Where can that cat be? Holly: He must be around here somewhere. (Holly and Barkerville see a man walking a dog and runs up to them.) Barkerville: Pardon me, but have any of you seen a tall cat with a millitary hat on? Dog: No, we haven't. (From a nearby tree, Blake and Whiskerfield along with five other cats are watching Barkerville.) Barkerville: Oh.... Well, let us know if you see him. Dog: Okay. We will. Man: We'll let you know if we find this cat. (The man and his dog leave.) Blake: Well, I do believe that those must be part of Desiree's group. Whiskerfield: You're right. Blake: What do you suggest we do, Whiskerfield? Whiskerfield: Let me think. (Whiskerfield thinks and then gets an idea.) Whiskerfield: Ah! I have an idea! Blake: Go on. (In another part of London...) Holly: Any sign of Brass? Barkerville: No. He could be everywhere in this city. (The two hear shouting from afar.) Holly: What was that? Barkerville: I don't know, but it didn't sound pleasent. Holly: Let's go check it out. (Team Ritzy stumbles upon Brass gathering a mob.) Barkerville: Look! It's a mob of cats! Brass: Let's give those guys heck, fellow felines! Brass' Mob: Yeah! Barkerville: Holly, since you're the owner, what should we do? Holly: I suggest that we should calm the cats down. Barkerville: How can we? I don't know If We can calm a Mob of felines. Brass: You better think fast because I'm on my way to kidnap the Piccadilly Pooches! Barkerville: No! Not the Piccadilly Pooches! (Barkerville dashes toward Brass.) Barkerville I will not let you do such a thing! (Brass pins Barkerville down and puts him in a tight leg crush position.) Brass: No. Now, keep Your fangs to Yourself. Brass: Blake! Whiskerfield! Tie him up! Blake: Got it, Boss! (Barkerville wiggles out of Brass' grip.) Brass: Stubborn, eh? Barkerville: Over my dead body you'll get the Piccadilly Pooches! (Barkerville tries to attack again, but Blake pins him down.) Blake: You're not going anywhere! Brass: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the Piccadilly Pooches. Bye bye. (Brass leaves.) Barkerville: No! Whiskerfeld: You'll never stop Brass' plan. Blake: Yes, because once the Piccadilly Pooches are captured, the queen will have no choice but to surrender! Holly: You won't get away with this! Blake: Oh, we can... Whiskerfeld: And we will. I'd turn back if I were you. Barkerville: You... Cowards! (continues to try wriggle free as the screen blacks out.) Part Two (Meanwhile, the Piccadilly Pooches are seen going for a walk.) Piccadilly Pooch One: I say, Mabel, we should pay a visit to my old chap, Bartholomew Benson Barkerville I haven't seen him for three years, don't you agree? Mabel: Most assuredly, Syrup. Bartholomew was such a nice gentleman. What do you think, Hampshire? Hampshire: Of course, he was. What do you think, Pancake? Pancake: Indubitably. Syrup: Well, ladies and gentleman, I propose we visit Bartholomew at America. Pancake: Agreed, Syrup. (Brass sneaks up behind them.) Brass: I'm afraid that your flight to America is about to be postponed. (The Piccadilly Pooches suddenly notice Brass.) Mabel: Good heavens! Who are you?! Brass: (Getting out his baton) All right! Hands in the air now! (Mabel, Pancake and Hampshire do as Brass say. Syrup doesn't.) Syrup: I suggest you best put that toy away before someone gets hurt. Brass: Don't be a hero, and this is not a toy. This is a real baton. Syrup: I warn you, I am a ten-time boxing champion. Brass: Oh, you are, eh? Syrup: Yes. Yes, I am. Now, put'em up! Brass: Pfft! Don't make me laugh. Syrup: As you Americans say, come at me! (Brass and Syrup clash, but Syrup ends up getting pinned easily by Brass.) Brass: You were saying? Syrup: Shut up, you. Brass: Pfft. I always that you upper class British are the gentlemanly type. Syrup: Are you stereotyping me? Brass: Eh.... maybe I am and maybe I'm not. (Meanwhile, Holly unties Barkerville.) Barkerville: Thank you kindly. Holly: Anytime. We'd best stop Brass before he dognaps the Piccadilly Pooches. (Puppy Power twinkles over Holly.) Holly: We're too late! Brass already has the Piccadilly Pooches! Barkerville: (Shocked) No! (Barkerville rushes off.) Holly: Wait! Come back! You don't know where he's at! (In the alley, Brass has just finished tying up the Piccadilly Pooches.) Brass: There. And now, to report to Master Murgatroyd. (Brass dials a number on his cellphone.) Brass: Hello? Master Murgatroyd? Yes, I have captured the Piccadilly Pooches. Emperor Murgatroyd: Excellent! Report to me at the London Airport at 7:00 pm tonight. Brass: Okay, master. Emperor Murgatroyd: And remember, DON'T fail me. Brass: Got it, master! (Brass hangs up his phone.) Brass: And now, for a little snack. Then, I can have fun with Ethan's ancestor. (Meanwhile, Barkerville is still looking for the Piccadilly Pooches.) Barkerville: Mabel! Syrup! Where are you?! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?! (Brass enters.) Brass: Hello, Barky. Barkerville: You! What did you do to the Piccadilly Pooches?! Brass: I just tied them up. Barkerville: Where are they?! Brass: I haven't done anything to them... yet. Barkerville: You better not hurt them! Brass: Keep your shirt on. They ain't hurt.... if you don't do anything stupid. (Barkervile growls as he goes into a battle stance.) Brass: Pfft! You dogs are all alike. (Brass gets out his baton.) Brass: How about we fight? Barkerville: If it's a fight you want, you got it. Brass: I thought so. Come on! Fight me! (Barkerville charges at Brass.) Barkerville: Take this! (Brass blocks the attack.) Brass: Think fast! (Brass kicks Barkerville.) Brass: You gotta do better than that. Barkerville: Wretched cat! (Barkerville lunges at Brass again, but Brass simply steps out of the way.) Brass: Whoops. Too slow. Barkerville: Why you...! Brass: Uh uh uh. Watch your language. Children are watching this show, you know. Barkerville: Hmph! (Brass ties Barkerville up.) Brass: And now that I've got you, I'm taking you back to my master as a bonus point! Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Barkerville Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes